The Yukiko Chronicles Volume One
by Lady Northwind
Summary: What if Naruto had an older sister that was a witch? What if said sister went to Hogwarts? How would things change with Yukiko thrown into the mix. I suck at summaries please just give the story a chance.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did things would've been very different.**

He couldn't understand why this was happening. Things had been going so well between Cassie and him before he went on his mission. He had proposed to her and she had told him that she was expecting his child. He had been so happy about becoming both a father and a husband that he completed his long mission months ahead of schedule just so he could come home and be with the woman he loved. When he got home however, Cassie was nowhere to be found. She didn't even leave him a note. He had searched for her for months but didn't find a single trace of her. It was like she just disappeared. He began to doubt every moment of their time together. He even doubted Cassie's claim that she had been pregnant. What pregnant woman would flee from a man who loved her and cared for her as he did? Some part of him still held out hope, however small it may be. A hope that Cassie would return to him and that she had not lied to him. He had counted down the time in his head. He had been gone on his mission for two months and before he left Cassie had guessed that she had been six weeks along. Adding in the five months that he had searched and that would mean that, if she had been telling him the truth, she would be eight and a half months pregnant. How could she possibly be hiding from him still? Where had she gone? Was she alone? Was she afraid? All of these questions and more raced through his mind every waking moment of every day. It was getting to the point where he could hardly function anymore and with the war still raging on outside of the village it was becoming more and more dangerous for him. As he made his way back to his apartment he was joined by his student.

"Sensei, are you still trying to find her?" his student said somewhat angrily.

"Yes, Kakashi, I am. Every day that goes by without answers eats away at me. Even if I never see her again I need to know why she left." I answered.

"I don't understand why you would need answers. She just left and she isn't coming back." Kakashi responded.

"You can't know that she won't come back someday Kakashi. What if she was a spy of some sort? Our enemies would have information on the village and one of its best Shinobi. It's not just my own pain that drives me. That woman has enough knowledge to bring this village to its knees if she so wanted." I snapped.

"Forgive me Sensei, I did not think of that." Kakashi said in apology.

"It's alright Kakashi. I didn't think this way at first either. But, enough of my problems what have you been up to lately?" I asked.

"I've been training mostly. I've done a few D-Ranks but nothing much. I was actually sent to track you down. The Hokage is looking for you." He said.

I felt a bit guilty about not having been around much lately. Kakashi was an excellent Shinobi but still had much to learn. I made a mental note to spend more time with him in the future. As for the Hokage I can only think of one reason for the summons I have received. He has information on Cassie.

"Well I shouldn't keep the Hokage waiting. Maybe we can train together after I'm done with my meeting." I said to Kakashi as I turned and began to move toward the Hokage Tower.

"I look forward to it Sensei." Kakashi said as I left.

I made my way to the Hokage Tower and tried to sort through the jumble of emotions that had begun to plague me. I was nervous about what the Hokage might have found out. For all I knew he could tell me that Cassie was dead or he could confirm my worst fear, that Cassie had been a spy. I was excited about possibly gaining a lead on where Cassie may have gone. I was also angry that I had not been the one to discover this information. Of course he could be calling me into his office to tell me to stop searching. That was the thing I dreaded the most.

By the time I had sorted everything out I had reached the Tower. I made my way up to the Hokage's office and was waved into the office as soon as I reached the appropriate floor. As I entered the room the Hokage gestured for me to close the door. As soon as the door was closed the Hokage activated the security seals around the room. This must be serious if the Hokage felt the need to activate the security seals. I couldn't help the feeling of dread that began to fill me. Whatever the Hokage wanted to tell me couldn't be good.

"Minato please sit down we will be joined shortly by an old friend of mine. I believe he will have some answers for you." The Hokage said.

"This friend of yours knows something about Cassie?" I asked after I had sat down.

"Yes, apparently she attended his school. But, I will let him answer any more questions." The Hokage answered.

I was about to press the Hokage for any more information he may have when there was a knock on the office door. The Hokage got up and answered the door seeming to know just who was waiting outside. He greeted the newcomer and then allowed the man to enter the office. To say that this man looked odd would be an understatement. He was very old and had long white hair with a matching long white beard. He was wearing long lavender robes with a matching pointed hat upon his head and a pair of half moon spectacles upon his face. The stranger and the Hokage were speaking to each other in a language that Minato didn't know so he just stared at the strange man who was apparently the Hokage's friend. Suddenly the stranger turned and seemed to notice Minato for the first time.

"This must be young Minato then?" The stranger said to the Hokage while looking at me.

"Yes, Albus, this is Minato Namikaze. Minato this is the friend I was telling you about, Albus Dumbledore." The Hokage responded.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Minato I have heard many great things about you." The stranger, Albus, said as he made his way to the chair beside the one I was sitting in. This statement confused me for I had never heard about this man so who could have told him about me. I didn't think the Hokage would boast to his friend about his Shinobi. Then it suddenly stuck me. Cassie. The Hokage had said that this man knew Cassie. Obviously she had been the one to tell him about me.

"I think the time for pleasantries has past Albus. I believe it is time to tell Minato what you have come here to tell him." The Hokage said before I got a chance to begin questioning this man.

"You're right Hiruzen, he deserves to know. Minato, how much did Cassie tell you about her past?" Albus asked.

"She never went into much detail. She told me that she didn't get along with most of her family but that she loved her two brothers. She told me that she came to Konoha to escape her family. She also told me that she spent seven years in a boarding school but whenever I asked her what she studied she always told me that she just learned the usual things and would never go into detail." I answered.

"That's about what I thought she had told you. I'll try my best to clear some things up for you but I can't make any promises. Now let's start with her family shall we?" Albus asked. I simply nodded in response.

"To say that Cassandra didn't get along with her family would be an understatement. While she did get along with her brothers, Sirius and Regulus, as well as her cousin, Andromeda, she absolutely despised her parents. Her mother in particular. They got along about as well as oil and water. Let's just chalk it all up to differing political views." Albus said.

"So she felt the need to escape because her political views were different from the rest of her family?" I asked.

"In a way yes but to be specific she left because her parents were trying to force her to marry. The man that her parents wished her to marry held the same views as her parents and she considered him to be, and I quote, 'a creepy little weasel'. To avoid the marriage she ran away and apparently made her way here. In response to her daughter's act of rebellion Walburga, Cassie's mother, had Cassie disowned." Albus responded. I couldn't help but feel that perhaps Cassie was a little too spoiled for her own good.

"It seems like a foolish reason to run away to me." I said.

"Perhaps I can help you to understand the situation more fully. You see where Cassie and I come from is very different from Konoha but at the same time very similar. For example here in Konoha you have many different clans. Many of these clans have special abilities. You also have the civilian population that does not have special abilities. Where Cassie and I come from we also have many clans or families as we call them that have a special ability. The ability I speak of is magic. I know it sounds farfetched but here me out. There is also a large civilian population that does not have this ability. We call these people Muggles. Now every so often a child will be born to a Muggle family that has the ability to use magic. These children are called Muggleborns. That being said there are three types of magic users: Purebloods, Half-Bloods, and Muggleborns. Cassie and her family are all Purebloods. Many Pureblooded families feel that they are better than the Half-Bloods and the Muggleborns. In fact many Pureblooded families feel that Muggleborns shouldn't have the same rights as them such as the right to be educated in the use of magic. Cassie's family is one of these families. Cassie on the other hand does not believe that Muggleborns and Half-Bloods are any different than Purebloods. These beliefs have actually fueled a civil war of sorts back in our home. A wizard, or male magic user, by the name of Lord Voldemort is leading a movement to try and eradicate not only the Muggleborn witches and wizards but also to enslave the Muggle population as a whole. The man that Cassie was to marry is a follower of Lord Voldemort. Can you understand now why Cassie would run?" Albus said.

"Now that you have explained the situation I believe I do. Tell me more about this magic you have. Is it like chakra?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It is similar but still different. Anyone can train to use chakra but magic is something you are born with. Much like the kekkei genkai of the clans in this village." Albus answered.

"And Cassie has this ability?" I asked.

"Yes, she trained to use her magic at my school, Hogwarts." Albus answered.

"So she learned how to use magic at your school. Why have I never seen her using magic?" I asked.

"Our people are very secretive. It is highly discouraged to use magic in front of Muggles. She was also most likely trying to keep a low profile so as not to be found by her family." Albus responded.

"Alright, I can accept that. Do you know what made her leave the village? Do you know where she is now?" I asked. As soon as I asked my questions I noticed Albus' whole demeanor change. His many years seemed to weigh down upon him as he looked me in the eye. I knew in that moment that I was not going to like what this man had to say.

"Yes, I know the answers to both of your questions. Cassie had received word that her younger brother, Regulus, was in danger so she decided to come home and see if she could help him. Little did she know that Regulus was already dead. Lord Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, believed that Cassie was somehow involved in whatever Regulus had done to displease Voldemort and were searching for her. They were the ones to spread the rumor that Regulus was in trouble. They were hoping that the news would lure her out of hiding and they weren't disappointed. If it weren't for the fact that Cassie went to her older brother, Sirius, for help she would have been killed within a week of stepping foot into the country. Sirius contacted me as soon as Cassie arrived and we managed to get her into hiding before the Death Eaters realized that she had returned. She had been hiding for months with some close friends when the Death Eaters finally found her. She had gone to the market in town and that is where they found her. We finally found her two nights ago when we raided the home of a known Death Eater. She was in terrible condition and barely had any strength left. She had been such a proud and strong young witch and they had very nearly broken her. I believe the only reason she held on as long as she did was because of the child she carried." At this point Albus stopped. I could hardly believe that my Cassie had been so abused. Abused by her own people no less. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling from my eyes. From the way Albus spoke I knew in my heart that Cassie was dead but what about the child?

"From the way you are speaking can I assume that Cassie is dead? What about the child?" I asked through my tears.

"Cassie's strength gave out and she passed on last night after giving birth to a beautiful and healthy little girl." Albus told me. I felt both happiness and sorrow at the news. I was heartbroken to hear that my beloved Cassie was dead. I was relieved to find out that she hadn't been a spy and that she hadn't lied to me but that didn't matter as much to me now. Cassie was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring her back. At least I still had a small piece of her left. This was the thought that made me the happiest I have felt in months. I was a father now. Cassie had left me a beautiful little girl and I couldn't wait to see her.

"Where is my child?" I asked Albus.

"She is safe for right now. I didn't think it would be safe to bring her here just yet so I left her in the care of Cassie's friends. I can have her brought here by nightfall if that is your wish." Albus answered.

"Of course I wish to have my daughter brought here. This is where she belongs. This is where Cassie belonged." I stated angrily. I would have continued on but I was cut off by the Hokage.

"I don't believe it is Albus' intention to keep you from your child Minato. He was just acting in the child's best interest. Now Albus I have sat here and listened to all that you have told Minato. As you know I have known of your society for a great many years and have seen the havoc that your magic can create. Do you believe that these Death Eaters will target this child? If so what type of attack should we be expecting? Also, do you believe that the child herself will be magical like her mother?" The Hokage asked Albus. I hadn't even thought that my child might be hunted by those who had taken her mother from me. All I knew for sure was that I would do anything to protect her.

"It is possible that the Death Eaters could try and take the child. She is from a very old Pureblood family and will most likely grow to be a very powerful witch in her own right. However, I do not believe they would come here seeking her. Before Cassie returned to England they had no idea where Cassie had gone so I believe it is safe to say that they do not know of Cassie's connection to Konoha. I have no doubt in my mind that this child will be magical. As I stated previously, I believe that the child will grow to be very powerful in time." Albus answered.

"So if my daughter is a witch like her mother will she need to attend your school to learn how to use her magic or is there another way for her to learn?" I asked.

"I would love to have your daughter attend Hogwarts but there are other schools if you prefer not to send her to mine. She could also be taught at home with a private tutor if that is your choice. I would not recommend that though. Your daughter will most likely be the only magical child in all of the Elemental Nations, not just Konoha. I think it would be beneficial for her to learn about her magic with others of her age who are dealing with the same issues. But, you have eleven years to think on that so I wouldn't worry too much right now." Albus replied. I had much to think about but not much time right now. If I was to bring my daughter home tonight I had to go and get my apartment ready.

"I believe we should adjourn for now and meet again this evening when the child arrives. I'm sure Minato has much to do to make his apartment suitable for a child." The Hokage interjected.

"Yes I believe that is a good idea Hiruzen. Besides, I need to contact Sirius and have him bring the child here. I also believe there are other things we must discuss my old friend." Albus replied.

"I have one last question before I leave; did Cassie give my daughter a name before she passed?" I asked.

"She did not have time to I'm afraid. We've just been calling her 'little one' or 'little girl'. We did not want to take away your right to name your child." Albus answered.

"I'll have a name for her by this evening." I said as I made my way for the door.

"Minato if you need any help I'm sure Kiyomi would be more than happy to assist you." The Hokage said as I reached the door.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I'll be sure to ask her on my way out." I said before leaving the room.


	2. Arrival

**First off I would like to give a shout out to everyone who either added this story to their favorites and alerts. So, much love to LunarisMalfoy, mineno15, cyberpheniox, Hitsugaya Aiko, and zindiq. It really meant a lot to me to see that people liked my story. **

**Now, onto the next item of business which is reviews. Out of 107 views I got a whopping 0 reviews. I can't improve the story if I don't get input. Even if it's just a simple 'I can't wait to read more' I still appreciate it. Reviews are like cherry coke and redvines, addictive and energizing, so please remember to review. Also, I am looking for a Beta reader, if you would like to help me out please either send me a PM or let me know in a review.**

**Lastly, I wanted to give you all a heads up that this series of stories is going to be spanning multiple fandoms. Right now it's just Naruto and HP but I plan to include Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood, Hunger Games, Buffy, LOTR, King Arthur, FFVII, and any others I can think up. Needless to say Yukiko and crew will be going on many strange and awesome adventures. Now, onto the disclaimer.**

**I don't own anything but my OCs. If I did both Naruto and Harry would have grown up in loving homes.**

**Enjoy! -Lady Northwind**

As I exited the Hokage's office it finally hit me that I was now a father. I froze in place and stared straight ahead in a mild state of panic. I had no idea how to care for a child and now I had an infant to care for. I began to worry that I would be a horrible father. Doubts plagued my mind for the first time since I heard the news. I was shocked out of my state of panic when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Minato are you alright?" asked the owner of the hand. Looking over I saw the Hokage's secretary, Kiyomi. It was then that I remembered the Hokage's last words to me and relief flooded my brain. Kiyomi was a kind hearted, middle aged woman with three children of her own. If anyone could help me it would be her.

"Kiyomi, I don't even know where to begin." I said as I turned to her. She motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs in the waiting area and took the seat next to me.

"I suppose this has something to do with Cassie." She said as she looked at me. I nodded my head in the affirmative and then told her about Cassie death and my daughter. I was careful not to mention anything about the magical world and just gave her the necessary facts.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Cassie, Minato. I know you loved her so. At least you have the child, though. You're going to make a wonderful father. That little girl is a very fortunate child. Now you said that the little one is arriving this evening so that doesn't give us much time to get everything in order. On your feet Minato we have a lot of shopping to do to make sure you are ready when that little angel arrives." Kiyomi said as she got to her feet and began to gather her things to leave.

"Oh, you don't have to come with me Kiyomi. You could just make a list or something." I said as I got to my feet.

"Nonsense, if I let you go out on your own you'll get all the wrong things. It will be quicker this way. Besides I love shopping for babies. I'll just let the old man know I'm leaving and then we'll be off." She said as she made her way to the office door. She knocked and then stuck her head in the office and let the Hokage know that she was leaving before closing the door again and turning around.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." She said with authority. With that I turned to the outer door and held it open as Kiyomi exited the office. I followed after her as we made our way out of the Tower and over to the marketplace. I had no idea of the ordeal that awaited me once we arrived.

To say that I was surprised at the amount of stuff that a baby needs would be an understatement. It soon became apparent to me that my small apartment would be too crowded and I would need to look for a new place. For now I would have to make due. After assuring Kiyomi that I could get everything set up on my own and that I would bring the baby into the office soon I sent Kiyomi home.

As I looked around my apartment and wondered where I was going to put everything I heard a knock at my door. I wasn't expecting anyone but I answered anyway. At my door was Kakashi. Seeing my student standing at my door glaring at me sent a rush of guilt running through me. I had completely forgotten about him with everything that had happened earlier.

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry about not finding you after my meeting. Please come in." I said as I moved aside to let the boy in. Kakashi was still glaring at me as he entered my apartment but once he was inside and noticed all of the baby things his glare turned into a look of confusion.

"Kakashi maybe we should sit down. I have a lot to tell you." I said as I motioned to my couch. Once we were seated I told Kakashi the abbreviated version of what I had been told. His look of confusion turned to shock and further turned to shame and guilt.

"Sensei you must forgive me for the horrible things I said earlier today. I had no idea." Kakashi said as soon as he got himself back together.

"There is nothing to forgive Kakashi. None of us knew what had happened this morning. So enough of this I need your help to get everything set up." I said knowing that it would make Kakashi feel better if he were allowed to help. Not that he would ever say so but I've been his sensei long enough to read that much at least.

By the time we finished setting up my apartment it was time for me to head back to the Hokage's office to pick up my little girl. I quickly double and triple checked that I had everything ready and then asked Kakashi if he would like to join me. He accepted my offer and we left my apartment and made our way back to the Tower. Personally I was glad that Kakashi had agreed to accompany me as it was nice to have his support and I think he knew that as well. When we reached the Hokage's office the door was open so we went inside.

"Ah, Minato, there you are and I see you have brought Kakashi with you." The Hokage said as we entered.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I felt that it would be beneficial for Kakashi to be here as this will impact him somewhat as well." I said.

"Indeed it will. Please both of you take a seat. Albus should be here shortly with the baby and one of his contemporaries." The Hokage said while gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. Kakashi and I quickly took our seats as the Hokage had requested. We didn't have to wait long as we soon heard Albus' voice as well as the voice of an unknown man. Soon the two men entered the office and I couldn't help but glance toward the small bundle that the second man held.

"Hello again Hiruzen, Minato. Who is this young man beside you?" Albus asked as he motioned toward Kakashi.

"This is Minato's student Kakashi Hatake." The Hokage answered.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi. This is Cassie's older brother, Sirius." Albus said as he indicated the man standing beside him. I could easily see the family resemblance as I looked at him. He had the same grey eyes and the same dark hair. But where Cassie was obviously a female, Sirius was obviously male.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances Sirius, but believe me when I say I truly loved your sister and I will love our child even more." I said to the man.

"I wish the same Minato, but don't for a second believe that this will be the last time we see each other. I plan to visit my niece as often as possible so you'll be seeing me rather frequently." Sirius said.

"I would think less of you if you didn't." I replied to which Sirius smirked.

"I hate to interrupt your family moment but I believe you should hand the child over to Minato now Sirius and Minato I'm sure we are all curious to know what you have decided to name your daughter." Albus said.

"Of course Albus." Sirius replied as he stepped toward me and held out my daughter. I gently lifted my little girl into my arms and looked down into her sleeping face. She was so beautiful and tiny. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be able to hold her. Smiling down at the child in my arms I knew I had chosen the right name.

"Her name is Yukiko." I said as I continued to stare down at her. Kiyomi had said earlier that she was a fortunate child to have me as a father but looking into my daughter's sleeping face I knew that I was the fortunate one.


End file.
